good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
Turbo is the main antagonist in the 2012 Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. He was the main character of his video game TurboTime, but wanting more attention, he ended up getting his game unplugged and he sneaked into the game Sugar Rush and reprogrammed the game and made himself king of the game and made Vanellope, the real ruler, a glitch and an outcast. He also disguised himself as a character called King Candy. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk and is inspired by the comedian Ed Wynn. Stats *'Full Name:' *'Alias:' *'Origin:' *'Age:' *'Occupation:' *'Powers/Skills:' *'Hobby:' *'Alignment:' *'Weaknesses:' *'Goals:' *'Type of Character:' **Envious Usurper Personality Not much is known about Turbo before he got his game unplugged, but according to Fix-It Felix, Jr., he loved it when the children played his game, and was implied to be very prideful. When RoadBlasters ''was plugged in, Turbo was very jealous. Even after he got his game and the new one unplugged, he didn't change. In fact, he appeared to be even worse now, and got Vanellope turned into a glitch. When he disguised himself as King Candy, Turbo seemed very excited and goofy, but also very strict, and had minor mood whiplashes, going from happy to serious occasionally. Despite his strict personality, Taffyta Muttonfudge and the Sugar Rush Racers treated him with respect and adored him. He would throw candy out to the audience, much to their joy. However, he seemed quite sadistic, shooting three racers off the track with Sweet Seekers, injuring all of them, mainly Adorabeezle Winterpop, who got propelled into a gunball holder. After his transformation into a Cy-Bug, he became outright psychotic, trying to murder Ralph and tries to force him to watch Vanellope get eaten alive by the Cy-Bug army and taking immense pleasure in doing so. Background Turbo was the main and titular character of the popular arcade game, ''TurboTime. ''When the arcade first came out, his game was the most played, and Turbo loved the attention. Later on, a new game, ''RoadBlasters, ''was plugged in, and children started playing the new game more often because it had better graphics. Turbo envied ''RoadBlasters ''and abandoned his own game and entered the new one to take it over. When two kids noticed Turbo in the new game, they called Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, who put both games out of order and pulled their plug. The two games were pulled out of the arcade, and Turbo was believed to have died as well. Unknown to the arcade characters, Turbo survived and snuck into another game, ''Sugar Rush. With help from Sour Bill, Turbo hacked into Sugar Rush's game codes and tried to delete the code of Vanellope von Schweetz, princess of Sugar Rush. While he couldn't delete her, he did manage to turn her into a glitch, and locked the minds of everyone in Sugar Rush, even Sour Bill. But he did tell Bill what he did, and that if Vanellope crossed the finish line, the game would reset, and she wouldn't be a glitch anymore. Turbo disguised himself as King Candy and took over as king of Sugar Rush, and Vanellope had to hide from Turbo's guards so she wouldn't be arrested. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' After the arcade closed, the Sugar Rush Racers drove to the finish line to await Turbo's speech. After a speech from Turbo's minion Sour Bill, Turbo popped up to tell the racers that the first nine racers to cross the finish line in the random roster race would represent Sugar Rush, and that to be in the race, they would have to give in a gold coin, which they all had. Candy throws in his coin first, and the other racers follow and do the same. Vanellope, holding the medal of Wreck-It Ralph, disguised herself and throws in her medal. Turbo asks Sour Bill her that last one is just as she revels herself. Turbo immediately calls security to arrest her, but they are distracted by Wreck-It Ralph, who chases Vanellope, wanting his medal. He ends up trapped in a cupcake, and Vanellope escapes, but is followed by most of the racers. Turbo orders the guards Wynnchel and Duncan to bring Ralph to his castle. When the monster is revealed to be Ralph, Turbo finds out that the medal Vanellope used belonged to Ralph, and orders the guards to send Ralph back to his game, and if he ever comes back, he will lock him in his fungeon. Turbo drives away to find Vanellope, but Ralph escapes the guards and makes a deal with Vanellope that if she wins the race, she will give him back the medal. When the duo get into the bakery to bake a kart, Turbo is called after they are spotted. Turbo and security burst in to arrest Vanellope, but are distracted when they see Ralph. Ralph glazes Turbo, giving them time to escape. Though Turbo drives after them, they is unable to catch them and they escape through a secret entrance in the diet cola volcano. Turbo doesn't see it and orders the guards to find Vanellope and destroy the kart. When Wyncchel and Duncan fail to find her, Turbo takes matters into his own hands and uses a cheat code to get Ralph's medal. Leaving Sour Bill in charge of the kingdom while he is gone, Turbo drives away and finds Ralph while Vanellope is gone. Ralph initially tries to beat him up, but is halted when Turbo gives him his medal and allows him to speak. Turbo lies to Ralph, telling him that if Vanellope races, and the gamers notice her glitching, they will think the game is broken and then Sugar Rush will be unplugged. Ralph believes Turbo's fib and destroys the kart that he and Vanellope built. When Vanellope runs away, bitter, she is captured by security and chained up in Turbo's dungeon. With Vanellope and Ralph out of the way, Turbo continues his plan for the Random Roster Race. Unbeknownst to him however, Ralph returned to Sugar Rush and tortures Sour Bill into revealing that Turbo tried to delete Vanellope's code and that if she races, she won't be a glitch anymore. Upon finding out the truth, Ralph frees Vanellope and Fix-It Felix, Jr. fixes her kart. After explaining to her the circumstances, Ralph sends Vanellope off into the race. By then, the race has already started and the other racers believe that Vanellope isn't coming. Turbo quickly blows three racers off the track, but is passed by Taffyta and her allies, but Vanellope manages to catch up to them and in their attempts to keep ahead of her, the three racers drive off the track. Vanellope catches up to Turbo, who purposely drives off the track to fool her into thinking he fell off. He secretly follows her into a cave and rams his kart into her. With both karts stuck together, Turbo tries to hit Vanellope with his candy cane, but she grabs it and wrestles him for it. In the process, wight in front of Ralph and Felix, he morphs into his true form, Turbo, after Vanellope glitches him. Realizing that his disguise is off, Turbo reveals the truth to Vanellope and tries to knock her into a pillar, but she uses her glitching abilities to transport herself in front of him and out of the cave. As he is about to follow her, one of the Cy-Bugs that has invaded Sugar Rush jumps in front of him and consumes him. However, Turbo morphs with the Cy-Bug and transforms into a giant Cy-Bug monster and attacks Ralph when he attempts to erupt Diet Cola Volcano, which will attract the Cy-Bugs into it. Cy-Bug Turbo voices his plan to take control of the entire arcade with the assistance of his Cy-Bug army. The two battle, but Turbo immediately gains the upper hand and, with Ralph in his grasp, and flies into the air. At the same time, a swarm of Cy-Bugs attempt to attack Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun. Turbo attempts to force Ralph to watch Vanellope get devoured by the swarm. However, Ralph manages to break free of Turbo's grasp and plummets into Diet Cola Volcano, intending to sacrifice himself to destroy the swarm. He succeeds, but Vanellope manages to save Ralph before he is incinerated. The volcano erupts, and the Cy-Bug swarm mindlessly flies to their doom. Turbo tries to stop them, but he himself soon succumbs to his Cy-Bug programming and flies into the volcano, and reverts to his true form just as he is vaporized. Since Turbo was out of his own game (which is out of order for good) and arcade game characters can't regenerate outside of their own games, Turbo is gone permanently. Trivia * He is widely considered to be one of the most evil Disney villains in recent years. Gallery Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9607.jpg|King Candy attacking Vanellope Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9668.jpg|King Candy ramming into Vanellope's kart Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10001.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10008.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo confronts Ralph atop Diet Cola Mountain Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10037.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo chases Ralph Turbotastic.jpg|Turbo reveals himself to Vanellope Kingcandydisney.png|Turbo disguised as King Candy Category:Important Category:Spoilers Category:Disney Category:Males Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Movie Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Monsters Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Killjoy Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Ruler Category:Sadists Category:Character from the past Category:Liars Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Trash-Talkers Category:Insects Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Ax-Crazy Category:Vehicular Characters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Final Bosses Category:Video Game Category:God Wannabe Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Laughably Evil Category:Obviously Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sociopath Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Usurper Category:The Ace